Nausée
by Hazaazel
Summary: Un OS LxLight, centré sur Light. Que se passait-il la nuit, au centre d'enquête, quand personne ne pouvait voir les deux garçons ? Être brillant n'empêche en rien d'avoir des problèmes. (Spoilers jusqu'à la fin du tome 7 - chapitre 58)


Bonjour ! Un nouvel OS LxLight, cette fois, et un peu plus sombre que le précédent (mais bon, Death Note et joie ne vont pas super bien ensemble... ^^).

Les reviews font toujours autant plaisir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Light redoute la nuit. Il refuse d'y penser, consacre à la place ses journées à la capture de Kira avec l'équipe de police. Quand il est focalisé sur l'enquête, tout s'efface, il ne reste que lui, L et Kira, un triangle fatal – comme si L se tenait entre lui et le meurtrier pour lui prouver qu'il a raison, qu'ils ne sont qu'un. Mais la nuit, tard, quand ils se retrouvent seuls dans leur chambre, il n'y a plus que le silence autour de lui, et ce silence l'étouffe.

oOo

Une fois encore, ils ont oublié de manger jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent de fatigue dans leur chambre, bien après minuit, et que le déclic familier annonce le verrouillage de la porte. L se fige, ses yeux écarquillés balayant la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque source de sucre. Quand il ne trouve rien, il soupire, et va comme à son habitude s'asseoir au pied du lit, tirant sur la chaîne sans un mot, entraînant Light à sa suite.

« Tu ne te changes pas, Light ? », demande-t-il alors que l'autre s'affale à ses côtés et cesse de bouger.

Pas de réponse, L croit un instant que Light va s'endormir là, en travers du matelas, ses pieds pendant dans le vide. Mais la remarque semble le secouer et il se reprend, tire sur la chaîne pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas et s'installe sous les couvertures, allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps – « Comme un prisonnier, » avait un jour commenté L, « comme si tu étais allongé sur un lit de torture. » Light n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, et qu'il refusait de lui donner une réponse.

oOo

La nuit n'est jamais bienvenue si elle tourmente et attaque, et Light est heureux de n'avoir rien mangé quand au bout d'une heure la nausée le prend. L a fermé les yeux, mais son visage endormi est tourné vers lui, comme si la moindre action de Kira pouvait soudainement le réveiller. Light ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. La crainte de l'échec, familière, l'a tenu éveillé de nombreuses nuits déjà, alors même que la fatigue et le déclin mental qui l'accompagne enclenchaient le cercle vicieux de l'insomnie, de l'angoisse et de l'auto punition. Il lui a fallu des années pour combattre cette tendance – le retour de la spirale tant redoutée suffit à relancer sa frustration et sa peur, refermant des griffes d'acier autour de sa gorge.

Et s'il était Kira? Aux côtés de L il passe ses journées, depuis des semaines, à le traquer, mais si ce n'est qu'un jeu pour le détective, une question de fierté, Light ne parvient pas à s'en saisir comme d'une simple enquête – il ne s'agit en rien d'une affaire parmi d'autres, comme celles qu'il a aidé à résoudre auparavant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a peur d'être arrêté, bien qu'il soit le principal et seul suspect. Il n'y a aucune preuve contre lui, et même s'il y en avait, son but est de rendre la justice et d'empêcher les criminels d'agir. Il se rendrait s'il se savait coupable.

Non, ce qui fait hurler sa pensée et se tordre son estomac, c'est la certitude qu'il lit dans les yeux de L à chaque fois qu'il croise son regard - « Tu es Kira, je te percerai à jour, je le prouverai au monde et je te détruirai ». L ne peut pas avoir tort, quand il est question d'une enquête, Light s'est résolu à l'admettre, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas Kira. Il n'est pas un meurtrier, même s'il lui arrive de se demander pourquoi il comprend si bien Kira, pourquoi il se sent si lié à cette affaire – et à L. Contrairement à ce que croit L, il n'a rien oublié – il ne manque aucun de ses souvenirs, il n'y a pas de trou dans sa mémoire, de moments flous. Cependant, la sensation persistante d'avoir du sang sur les mains referme encore l'étau autour de son crâne, resserre les griffes autour de sa gorge, et ses cernes seront aussi noirs que ceux de L s'il ne parvient pas à passer une nuit sans faire de cauchemar dont il ne se souvient pas mais qui le laisse essoufflé, éveillé avant l'aube, à attendre que L se réveille à son tour ou commence à bouger. Dormir moins que L, il en aurait ri tant cela semble impossible. Light tient le coup, il a l'habitude de la fatigue, de réfléchir en toutes circonstances.

Sauf quand la nausée le prend. Toute sa pensée se concentre, se condense autour de cette même idée – de l'air, de l'air, il n'arrive plus à respirer, le monde se retourne, se décale en le laissant derrière, la peur est tout dans ces moments, quand sa vision se brouille et qu'il pense sortir de lui même. Un avant goût de la mort, une parodie de sommeil.  
Il a failli céder, un soir, et demander à L de faire – peu importe, tant que l'effet est de le distraire de ce désordre qu'il étouffe. C'est hors de question, il le sait, admettre une défaite ainsi, sans même se battre, ce serait un affront pour lui comme pour L.

oOo

« Light, es-tu malade ? »

Light refuse de répondre, par pure fierté, mais s'il voulait le faire, le nœud dans sa gorge l'en empêcherait.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, inutile de m'ignorer. »

Il le fait, pourtant, jusqu'au matin, et il cligne lentement des yeux en remerciement, quand L affirme à Aizawa qu'ils ont bien dormi. Même Matsuda ne les croit plus, cependant, au bout de trois jours sans réel sommeil, quand L renverse par mégarde sa tasse de sucre à demi fondu et que Light et lui s'enferment dans un mutisme obstiné, se fixant d'un regard terne et cerné. Quand ils vont se coucher, tous deux savent que c'est l'épuisement qui les fait tenir debout par vagues d'adrénaline, et qu'en se levant demain matin, ils auront l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi.

oOo

« Light, passer d'autres nuits sans sommeil pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour notre santé, et cela compromettrait le déroulement de l'enquête. Je ne peux pas cautionner cela. »

Il est une fois de plus allongé, les yeux grand ouverts, et attend la suite de la phrase. Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi !, il a envie de hurler mais il sait que s'il ouvre la bouche, rien d'autre qu'un cri étranglé n'en sortira.

« Light, si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais devoir agir pour préserver nos capacités, en assumant que j'ai ton consentement. »

Il ne bouge pas, cependant, ce n'est ni un accord ni un refus de quelque chose dont il n'a encore aucune idée – L semble attendre une réponse qui ne vient pas, puis s'avance, les mains à plat sur le matelas pour se stabiliser. Bientôt, elles encadrent sa tête, posées bien en évidence autour de ses cheveux comme pour ne pas l'effrayer – le cliquetis de la chaîne, devenu familier, semble marquer un compte à rebours.

« Un des moyens de s'endormir est une stimulation pour causer une fatigue physique, surtout quand on est tenu éveillé par une fatigue d'ordre mental. »

L parle si doucement que les micros ne doivent capter qu'un murmure. Light reste immobile, fixant l'œil rond de la caméra en face de lui. Si c'est une tactique de rapprochement pour lui faire avouer qu'il est Kira... Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que L et lui en viennent aux mains et pourtant, la solution pour évacuer leur impuissance s'est révélée naturelle, et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que l'un ou l'autre ne provoque pas de combat. Il est toutefois choqué, déçu, que L en arrive là, qu'il envisage seulement de le faire céder ainsi. La proximité physique est une chose qu'il considère précieuse, et le fait qu'il apprécie celle de L ne lui donne en rien le droit d'en user ainsi.

Il ferme les yeux, quand L s'abaisse petit à petit au dessus de lui jusqu'à être si complètement présent – il sent la chaleur dégagée par la peau du détective, il sent son odeur sucrée et légèrement amère, comme les boissons qu'il ne termine jamais.

Il se crispe, les doigts de glace sur son cou plus serrées que jamais, quand l'autre descend lentement sa main, frôlant son visage – ses côtes – sa hanche – sa cuisse.

La main atteint le creux de son pantalon, ses propres hanches suivent peu après, et leur mouvement circulaire ajouté au souffle tiède du jeune homme sur sa gorge y fait monter un gémissement sourd, répété.

« Arrête. »

L ne semble plus écouter, perdu dans ses ondulations – ses yeux se sont clos et la main, à présent sur sa hanche, s'ouvre et se ferme convulsivement.

« Arrête ! »

Il a parlé plus fort, presque crié, c'est un miracle que sa voix fonctionne encore, qu'il fasse croise à son corps qu'il a envie de stopper ce délicieux contact. L cesse de bouger – le corps de Light proteste d'un tremblement violent, qui se répercute en échos glacés dans son crâne, et le mince espoir de parole qu'il avait s'évanouit.

Des larmes, rage et frustration et douleur mêlées, s'amassent au coin de ses yeux, roulent le long de ses joues. L les regarde d'un air indéchiffrable puis s'écarte, et un instant Light panique. La présence de L le rassure autant qu'elle le trouble, il ne veut pas qu'il parte – pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant, l'étau autour de sa gorge se resserre de plus en plus et bientôt il suffoque, le souffle saccadé.

Il ne veut pas rester seul, les crises sont toujours moins pénibles quand Sayu est là pour tenir sa main.

Il ne veut pas que L le voie ainsi, il n'a jamais fait confiance à personne quand il s'agit de ses moments de faiblesse.

L n'est pas parti, mais s'est allongé à ses côtés, étrangement grand maintenant que ses jambes sont dépliées, et il ne lâche pas les doigts de Light jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne égale.

« Je suis désolé, Light. Si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme cela... j'aurais essayé une autre approche. »

« Je vais bien. »

Sa voix est rauque, peu crédible même à ses propres oreilles, et il attend d'un air neutre que L lui reproche son mensonge – s'en serve au sein de l'enquête. Il n'avouera rien, pas alors que des galaxies doré et charbon se disputent son champ de vision, il ne fait que se rapprocher de L jusqu'à être allongé si proche du détective que leurs bras semblent se toucher en tous points. Sa réponse n'est pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Dors, » et pour une fois il ne semble pas s'adresser à Kira mais à Light, le jeune homme à bout de souffle étendu près de lui. Cela fait du bien, étrangement, et Light parvient à s'endormir pour plusieurs heures avant d'être arraché au sommeil en un cri silencieux. L est là, une main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer, et il passe le reste de la nuit dans un état de semi conscience – il imagine sans doute que L dort aussi peu que lui, passant les heures qui les séparent de l'arrivée du reste du groupe d'enquête à regarder le soleil se lever en lui caressant machinalement les cheveux.

oOo

« La caméra ne fonctionne pas, » annonce mécaniquement L alors que la porte se verrouille, « j'ai demandé à Watari de l'éteindre entre minuit et sept heures. »

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication suffisante, L s'allonge à ses côtés et reprend le dialogue de la nuit dernière sans tenir compte de la journée qui vient de s'écouler.

« Si chercher Kira est la cause de cela, Light, je peux demander à te retirer de l'enquête. Tu resteras observé par des caméras jusqu'à sa résolution, évidemment, mais tu rentrerais chez toi. »

« Non, j'ai dit que je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Je tiens mes promesses. »

Les mots sortent difficilement, saccadés, et les mains de Light se resserrent réflexivement, imitant celles autour de sa gorge – pour ralentir la nausée, pour empêcher l'air de le maintenir en vie – avant de retomber mollement. L l'observe sans rien faire, ses yeux cernés, vides, le regardant sans vraiment le voir comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit. Plus que jamais Kira occupe leurs esprits, répandant sur eux son ombre, et un instant Light est convaincu de sa présence, avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne sont que deux dans cette pièce et que si Kira était là, ce devrait être lui. Cette réalisation lui arrache un rire sec, qui se termine par une crise de toux quand le manque d'air le laisse pantelant, incapable de bouger.

« Problèmes respiratoires ? » murmure L, « Mais il n'y a rien de tel dans le fichier sur Light Yagami... »

« Je vais bien. »

C'est la seconde fois qu'il donne ce mensonge, presque naturellement, et cette fois L le fixe, le temps d'un battement de cils avant de détourner le regard et de reprendre sa place au pied du lit. À trois heures du matin, Light renonce, le souffle court, hébété de fatigue, et il se traîne dans le son cliquetant de la chaîne jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de L, un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Light, tu n'as pas besoin de réussir à- »

« Fais moi dormir, si ta méthode est efficace. Je ne suis pas Kira, je le sais. Il ne voudrait pas s'attacher à toi de cette façon, il n'aurait pas de problèmes pour dormir. »

Sa voix est froide, amère, mais ne vacille presque plus.

« Il existe des traitements contre l'insomnie. »

Light ne répond rien, tremblant de froid maintenant qu'il n'est plus sous les couvertures. L le remarque et se rapproche de lui, reprenant leur position de la veille.

« Il faut avoir demandé de l'aide en premier lieu... Es-tu entrain de demander mon aide, Light ? »

Sa poitrine a presque cessé de bouger quand L termine sa phrase, et un bref instant le détective fronce les sourcils, avant de se pencher sur le jeune homme étendu près de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une, deux, trois fois, la quatrième, il les laisse s'attarder jusqu'à ce que Light réponde à son baiser. Ils sont à bout de souffle quand il s'écarte mais quelques minutes après, Light est profondément endormi, et sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse profondément à un rythme régulier.

oOo

« Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te rapprocher de moi de cette façon plutôt qu'en me parlant ? »

« Tu as cessé de détourner le regard quand nous allons nous laver. »

« Quelle signification est-ce que cela doit avoir ? »

« L'attraction physique. »

Light ne comprend pas réellement cette affirmation, il n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit – par L non plus, au début – mais au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de l'enquête, après qu'ils aient été liés au poignet par des menottes et forcés de passer leurs journées ensemble, il a découvert que l'esprit du détective était fantastiquement brillant, et c'était assez pour provoquer son intérêt. Devoir prendre son bain en compagnie de quelqu'un vous force à reconnaître la réalité de cette présence dans un espace auparavant vide.

L est loin d'être laid, malgré les regards désapprobateurs que Misa lance à ses jeans trop longs et ses chemises trop grandes...

« Peut-être. »

oOo

Il faut une semaine pour que Light réalise que si L lui a parlé d'attraction, c'est qu'elle est peut-être réciproque – l'est même certainement. L n'a pas tenté de l'embrasser de nouveau et Light lui en est reconnaissant. Le geste est trop intime, trop prenant, pour oser le mêler à la capture de Kira comme une vulgaire technique d'aveu. Il se déteste pour en vouloir d'autres. La simple pensée qu'il veut plus suffit à relancer une crise et il s'effondre, hors de portée du détective derrière la mince paroi de verre translucide de la cabine de douche.

Quand L n'entend pas l'eau couler, il se retourne, et la vue de la silhouette prostrée de Light le pousse à l'action. Il tire violemment sur la chaîne qui les relie, jusqu'à faire tomber Light sur le côté – maintenant qu'il ne bloque plus la porte de la cabine de son dos, il est facile d'y entrer. Le jeune garçon est recroquevillé, la tête entre des genoux, sa respiration plus bruyante que jamais quand elle résonne avec force dans l'espace exigu. L pense à le frapper, leurs réflexes sont excellents et le combat une distraction toujours bienvenue, mais Light ne répond pas à son coup de pied pendant qu'un bleu commence lentement à se former sur ses côtes. Le calme est irréel, au bout d'un temps qui semble infini, Light se redresse et sort de la cabine, enfile un pantalon, et attend sans un mot que le détective ressorte à son tour – son père est dehors avec Watari, ils déferont les menottes du poignet de L pour qu'ils puissent mettre une chemise.

oOo

« Light, je m'excuse. »

Il s'attend à ce qu'un coup de poing aux côtes lui réponde, mais Light ne bouge pas de sa position allongée. Il s'endort étonnamment vite sans pour autant sembler bien dormir, mais ne fait aucun commentaire, et les jours suivants se déroulent de la même façon. Il continue à se coucher le plus loin possible du détective, à se réveiller en sueur du même cauchemar, à suffoquer en silence derrière le verre trouble quand il pense que même L ne peut pas le voir.

oOo

Il n'en peut plus, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu si longtemps sans que les autres membres de l'équipe ne se rendent compte de rien – L le fixe de façon si intense que c'en est violent, les lettres calligraphiées de Kira semblent inscrites sur son front de façon indélébile. Le détective a l'air épuisé, comme s'il suivait le même rythme de sommeil qui lui, ce qui serait absurde, mais Light ne va pas s'en plaindre. Cela ralentit suffisamment les réflexes de L pour qu'il l'atteigne au visage avec son poing, même si c'est avec bien moins de puissance que ses coups habituels. Avant que le détective ne réplique, Light se penche et l'embrasse longuement, ne s'arrêtant que quand le manque d'air se fait sentir.

Si seulement L pouvait arrêter de le regarder froidement, comme il regarde les membres de Yotsuba sur les écrans, si seulement il arrivait à lui prouver ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui – qu'il n'est pas Kira, qu'il ne l'a jamais été, que comprendre ses actions et les reproduire sont deux choses si différentes que la simple idée de tuer, même des criminels, hérisse les cheveux de sa nuque. L continue à le fixer pendant qu'il s'étrangle, coupé dans son élan par une quinte de toux si violente qu'il pense vomir.

« Kira se prend pour Dieu, Kira se croit si parfait qu'il se donne le droit de tuer sans se sentir coupable. Je n'en peux plus d'être Light. Je m'étouffe toutes les nuits sur... sur rien ! Je me fous de tes soupçons, je ne veux pas être Kira ! »

L ne dit rien, froid, si froid, Light tremble alors que la température de la pièce est au dessus de la normale, et il reste simplement là, allongé, sans regarder L jusqu'à ce que qu'il s'endorme et ses larmes cessent de couler.

* * *

L le regarde étrangement – tristesse ? culpabilité ? - Light ne le sait pas et cesse de s'en soucier quand il saisit le carnet de la mort.

Le carnet au lycée. La première mort. Ruyk. Kira. L. L'enquête. Son père, Misa, L, l'universitéLl'enquêtel'oubliL – tout lui revient en mémoire si rapidement qu'il pousse un cri, terreur pure, jubilation.

Il est Kira. Il en est... il en est fier. Il est Dieu, qui ne serait pas fier, qui ne serait pas la personne la plus importante du monde en cet instant précis.

L ne le regarde déjà plus, concentré sur la capture de Higuchi – Light ne le regarde pas, non pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, mais parce qu'il ne doit pas. Kira fera ce qu'il doit faire, Kira va tuer L. Peu importe s'il ne dormira jamais plus de façon correcte après ça, s'il devra encore supporter les ricanements de Ryuk lors de ses crises nocturnes, s'il est entrain de planifier le meurtre de la seule personne qui soit son égale.

Light se penche sur L, et il ne peut retenir un sourire cruel. Il faut laisser savoir au détective qu'il avait raison, qu'il est mort avec la réponse, et qu'elle disparaît avec lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il a compris – la victoire de Kira est maintenant assurée. Il est surpris quand L attrape sa main et la serre, si fort qu'il en a mal. Une excuse. Light se souvient des mains de L qui broyaient les siennes quand il s'était excusé de nouveau, quand ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles mêlés, quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la deuxième fois. Une excuse pour n'avoir pas su l'arrêter à temps.

oOo

Kira a gagné, Light a gagné, il a vaincu L et ses mensonges et ses manipulations, et s'il ne regrette pas cette victoire, il s'autorise – quand les nuits se font longues, et la vie grise d'ennui – à songer à ce qui reste de ce qu'il a vécu. Quand les doigts glacés, familiers, se referment autour de sa gorge, il les accueille comme quelqu'un qui a compris qu'il n'y échapperait pas.


End file.
